


Symptoms

by Chasyn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 6 Years in the Future, Carl is lying, Everyone else are walkers, I hate tagging, Judith is a bit spoiled, M/M, Meaning walkers come back to life, No Sickness, No Terminus, Parentlal Daryl, There's a vaccine, Warm Bodies angle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years ago, they were attacked. They lost more than the prison. They lost everything. Daryl couldn't save Rick but he saved his kids. And then Beth saved them. But now they're safe. There's a vaccine and the country is trying to put itself back together. All seems great! Until Judy follows Carl one day and finds out he lied about killing the walkers they once called family. Judy meets her real dad in walker form and grows a bit too attached to him. Carl starts to worry she's going a little crazy. And then he starts to worry for a whole slew of different reasons when Judy announces she's taught the walker to talk. Rick/Daryl, Carl/Patrick, sorta Warm Bodies merger, without the WB characters.</p><p>Ages I'm playing with are:  Judith is 8, Carl is 20, Beth is 25, Daryl is like... I don't know.  37?  Not important.  Patrick was 17 when he was bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want a Pony

It was early in the morning, serene and quiet in the house. Well… it had been quiet. The young girl had woken up on her own, rather pleased with herself. She'd gotten dressed all by herself and skipped down the stairs to the living room. It was empty. She frowned slightly. She walked into the kitchen. It was empty too. She crossed her arms and pouted slightly. "Daddy!" She called out loudly. She didn't get a response. "Daddy?" She returned to the living room, took a deep breath and screamed, "DADDY!"

"Damnit, Judy!" The voice that answered wasn't the one she wanted and she pouted as he came down the straits. The young man rolled his eyes as he saw her. He stepped off the stairs and into the living room. He set his bag down in a chair and dropped the hat he held on top of it.

Judy simply narrowed her eyes in a glare. "Imma tell daddy you said a bad word Carl."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He leaned against the arm of the chair and crossed his arms. "He ain't gonna care, Jude."

Her face scrunched up and she screamed again. "Daddy!"

"Judith Grimes." He appeared at the top of the stairs, clothes hastily pulled on and his shaggy hair still wet. "I swear…" He shook his head as he started down the stairs. "If ya don't shut yer mouth, yer grounded."

Carl rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah right, _dad_." He stressed the endearing term sarcastically. "You'd never ground her." He mumbled.

Daryl narrowed his eyes and slapped Carl lightly in the back of the head as he walked past him. "Smartass." It wasn't in anger. There was a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Daaaaaaaddy!" Judy strung out the word. "Carl said a bad word!"

Daryl turned around and pointed a finger at Carl. "Watch yer fucken mouth around your sister."

Carl smiled widely. "Yes _dad_."

Daryl rolled his eyes and turned to look down at his adopted daughter. "Judy, what'd ya need?"

Judy looked up at him. She tilted her head slightly and smiled. "I want a pony!"

Daryl stared at her blankly for a moment. "Sweetie, do ya even know what a pony is?"

"Yes!" She insisted loudly. "Bethie told me about them. She found a picture book and showed me. She had ponies when she was my age. She said so!"

"You can't have a pony." Daryl said firmly and turned slightly to look at Carl. He nodded towards the bag. "Where you headed?"

"Library." Carl said, pushing off the chair. He threw the bag over his shoulder and slipped on his trademark hat. "Meeting Beth to study."

"Studying? On a weekend?" Daryl shook his head and waved his arm. "Ain't a fucken kid of mine."

Carl smiled and laughed as he walked around Daryl. He bent down towards Judy and kissed the top of her head. "I'll keep my eyes out for a pony."

She smiled brightly, her whole face lightning up. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Then she released him and bounced backwards onto the couch.

Daryl crossed his arms and shook his head. "You shouldn't encourage her."

Carl cocked his head to the side, looking at him. "You're one to talk." He stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Daryl in quick hug. "See you later, Daryl."

Daryl pushed him away gently. "Yer ass better be back for dinner."

Carl laughed again and waved as he headed for the front door. "Yeah, yeah, dad."

Daryl watched him disappear out the door. He let out a breath and turned to Judith. "Judy, you ready for school?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, daddy."

He stepped closer to her. "Didja eat?"

"Yes." She said, nodding again.

"What'd you eat?"

"A cookie."

Daryl cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head. "The special cookies Aunt Beth made for me?"

Her smile seemed to widen and she nodded yet again. "Yes."

"That's not breakfast." He said, shaking his head. "Get an apple or something."

She bounced off the couch and ran towards the kitchen.

Daryl watched her, a sad smile stretching across his face. He moved around to the back of the couch and leaned against it lightly. He let out a sigh. Static from the CB radio dragged his attention away.

"Daryl Grimes." A voice said. "Calling for Daryl Grimes."

"Daddy!" Judy called loudly from the kitchen table.

"I heard." He strolled into the kitchen and over to the counter. He picked up the radio transmitter and leaned back against the counter. "Daryl Grimes here."

"Lt. Abraham wants to see you, sir."

"When?"

"As soon as you can, sir."

Daryl grunted and nodded to himself. "Yeah. Ya tell him I'll be there soon as I drop my girl off at school."

"Thank you, sir."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Don't call me sir." Being called sir wasn't high on his list of things he liked since the return of society. He wasn't a sir. Just sounded stupid. The line when dead and Daryl pushed off the counter. "Let's get a move on, baby girl." He said, glancing back at the table. "Daddy's got work to do."

"Yes sir." She said with a smile.

Daryl promptly ignored her as he turned from the kitchen and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He slipped on his holster and secured his knives. Then he paused for a second as he picked up the large silver handgun off his nightstand. He ran his fingers over the long barrel and sighed. Even after six years, he still missed the man. He slipped Rick's gun in his holster and grabbed his crossbow.

A few moments later, Judith bounced in his room, holding out her apple core. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her shoes were tied, and her backpack was on. She looked rather pleased with herself.

Daryl grabbed the core from her outstretched palm and dropped it in the trashcan beside his nightstand. "You ready?"

She lifted her shirt a bit, showing the knife at her left hip and the small firearm on her right. They were bulky under her too long shirt but became nearly invisible when she tied her jacket around her waist.

Three years ago, a disagreement between Abraham and someone who thought he should be in charge escalated. While Abraham was off the compound, Daryl was left in charge. And this man thought he could use Judith to get Daryl to surrender. So he broken into the school and busted down the classroom door, waving a large run around. But no one ever thinks to frisk little girls. And when the man turned his back on Judith for one moment, she pulled out her gun and shot him.

It wasn't the life Rick had wanted for her, this wasn't the world she deserved. But Daryl made sure she could live her life in this world. She picked it up quick, had a natural talent like Carl. And she took it seriously, like Carl had.

Judy played with Barbie's and had tea parties with her stuffed animals and once a week before bed, she took her gun apart and cleaned it. It may not have been the life Rick wanted for her, but it was the life Daryl could give her. He made sure she could protect herself when he or Carl or Beth wasn't with her.

He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Go get your jacket."

She smiled up at him, large and goofy. Then ran from the room.

Daryl followed at a slower pace.


	2. Where's Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years ago, some shitty things happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story oddly excites me. So much so that about 90% of it was written in my notebook before I even posted the first chapter. XD Now just the process of typing it all up, putting all the scenes in order, and adding extra stuffs.

6 Years Ago

Daryl threw him against the wall, a low growl in his chest. Rick suppressed the urge to laugh at the man's eagerness. Daryl's mouth was on his neck, his tongue tracing Rick's collar bone and he couldn't suppress the shiver than ran through his body. Rick pushed Daryl away gently, far enough that he could pull his shirt off over his head. Rick reached for Daryl vest and the hunter allowed him to pull it off. But he was stopped there as Daryl grunted and pushed Rick against the wall again.

Rick did laugh that time as Daryl fumbled with the latch on Rick's holster. "This is getting a lil outta hand."

"What?" Daryl pulled the holster off and bent down slightly, gently laying Rick's treasured gun on top the small pile of discarded clothes.

Rick watched his movement's with a smile. "Jumping each other every time we set foot in the tombs."

"Not every time." Daryl mumbled, his fingers playing with the button on Rick's jeans.

"Yesterday?"

"Yer fault." Daryl looked at him, smirking. "Had sumthin to show ya."

Rick laughed softly. "An' day before that?"

Daryl gripped Rick's hips, pulling him forward. "Fine. That was on me."

Rick smiled widely as he bent forward to capture the younger man's lips.

A sudden explosion stilled them. Both men pulled apart and spun around. "The fuck was that?" Daryl was already bending down. He pulled on his vest and grabbed his crossbow. "We under attack?"

Rick quickly buttoned his pants and grabbed his gun from Daryl. "We need to go."

Daryl nodded and threw open the door. They ran through the tombs, Rick taking over lead as soon as he fastened his gun and pulled his shirt back on.

"Dad!" Carl screamed as they emerged out into the sun. Patrick was standing beside him, wide eyed. "It's the Governor." Carl said. "He's at the fence with a tank. And people."

Rick's eyes widened. "He's here…"

"Rick!" The one eyed man called out. "You come down here and talk. No one has to get hurt."

Rick turned slightly, hands on his hips. "I… I don't make decisions anymore." He yelled. "There's a council."

"Is Hershel on the council?" The Governor countered. "Is Michonne?" Hershel and Michonne were drug out, gagged and bound. They were thrown to the ground in front of the tank. "Today, you make the decisions."

Rick swallowed and looked back at Daryl. They exchanged a nod and Rick let out a sigh. "Let them go and I'll come down there and we can talk all day."

"Nope." The Governor shook his head. "That's not the way this is going down."

"Alright." Rick called out. "Stay close to Daryl." Rick said, gripping Carl's shoulders as he passed.

Carl nodded and pressed closer to Patrick beside him.

Rick went down to the fences to talk. But it hadn't gone well. The Governor demanded Rick's group leave. Rick had gone as far as to offer to split it with them. It was big enough. But the vile man didn't want that. All or nothing. If his new group couldn't have the prison, no one could. He killed Hershel, chopped his head off with Michonne's sword. Then he turned and put the sword through Michonne without a second thought.

Rick crumpled to the ground, the breath driven from his body. Hershel and Michonne…

Everyone around him was screaming. Daryl pressed closer to the fence, straining to see Rick. "Stay here!" Daryl hissed to Carl as he slipped through the fence and raced across the field to Rick. "Rick!"

Rick was back on his feet, his gun in hand.

"Rick!" Daryl grabbed him and yanked him back behind the fallen bus. "Rick! We have to go! Sasha and Bob are loading the bus. Remember the plan? We have to go."

Rick's eyes were wild. "Carl?"

"He's fine."

Rick nodded and quickly reloaded his gun. His fingers were shaking as he pulled the bullets from his pocket. He fumbled for a moment and dropped a few.

Daryl quickly bent down to pick them up. Neither saw as the Governor rounded the corner of the makeshift barricade. The gunshot that followed would ring in Daryl's ears and haunt his nightmares for years. Rick fell to the ground like a dead weight, his shirt red.

The man was laughing. He was standing over them, laughing. Daryl took advantage of his distraction and raised his crossbow. The bolt imbedded itself in the Governor's forehead, slicing cleanly through.

Daryl immediately dropped to the ground beside the fallen deputy. "Rick!"

Rick attempted to suck in a breath and failed. He choked on the blood spilling from his lips.

Tears formed in Daryl's eyes. He shook his head. "No. No, no, no, NO!"

Rick fumbled slightly. He reached up, trying to grab at Daryl's vest. "C… Carl… Ju… Judith…"

Daryl nodded, blinking through the tears. "I'll get them out. I promise."

Rick laid his head down on the ground, tried to take another breath. He pressed his gun to Daryl's chest with the last of his strength.

Daryl took it from him as an explosion went off just behind them. Daryl rolled to the side and lifted his arms to try to shield himself. The tank and the rest of the Governor's people were still coming. He blinked, shook his head, and jumped up. Two things were on his mind: Carl and Judith. He had to get back to them. He had to get them out. He had to forget about Rick for the moment and keep his promise to him.

The noise was attracting walkers, the shuffling things coming at them from everywhere. They wouldn't have much time. Daryl slipped inside. Carl and Patrick stood back to back, firing on the walkers and intruders. Carl glanced over at him as Daryl approached. "Where's dad?"

Daryl ignored his question. "Carl, we have to go now. Where's your sister?"

Carl frowned. "Where's dad?"

"Where's Judith?" Daryl repeated, still evading the question.

"Beth went to get her, sir." Patrick answered.

Daryl nodded as Maggie and Carol ran towards them from different directions. "Has anyone seen Glenn?" Maggie asked desperately. They all shook their heads.

"The bus is gone." Carol said. "He might have been on it. I didn't see everyone."

"Was Beth and Judy on it?" Daryl asked.

Carol shook her head. "I left Judy sleeping in her crib."

Daryl nodded. "That's the first place Beth'll check."

Carol shook her head slowly, looking at Daryl. "I shouldn't have left her. I just…"

Daryl grabbed her shoulder. "It's fine. Beth will get her."

Carl pressed closer to Daryl, trying to get his attention. "Where's dad?"

Once again, Daryl ignored him. "Come on. Get back. Away from the fences. We need to move."

Maggie shook her head. She took a step backwards. "I've got to find Glenn."

Daryl shook his head. "Maggie, we need to stick together."

"No!" She screamed. "I have to find him." Maggie turned and ran around the corner of the building, shouting for Glenn.

"Maggie!" Carol yelled.

"Let her go. We have to get out of here!" Daryl yelled.

Carl grabbed Daryl's arm, pulling on him to get his attention. "Dad!"

Daryl should tell him, he knew that. But he couldn't say it. He pulled Carl off him and pushed him towards Carol. "Carol, take 'em out through the back, through the woods." He pointed. "Follow the bus tracks. I'll find you."

"Daryl!"

"Carl, go!" Daryl said loudly. "Now! I'll wait for Beth an' Judy."

Tears welled in Carl's eyes. "No!"

"Get him out of here." Daryl said to Patrick. "Go!"

Carol nodded and Patrick grabbed Carl's hand.

Daryl turned back to the prison and pushed inside. "Beth! Beth!" He rounded the corner and nearly collided with the young girl.

"Daryl!" She was staggering under the weight of the overstuffed diaper bag, the car seat, and her gun. "I'm sorry. I couldn't…"

"Did good." He mumbled out. Daryl threw his crossbow over his shoulder and grabbed the diaper bag from her. He settled it over his shoulder and grabbed the car seat. He spared a moment to pull it towards him. "You still with us, Lil' Asskicker?" She smiled and giggled and drooled. "Okay." Daryl looked back up to Beth. "We gotta go."

Once they were back outside, Beth pulled up. "Where's Maggie?"

Daryl shrugged. "She ran off to find Glenn."

Beth stopped, hesitating. She turned and looked around them. There were walkers. Everywhere. There was no way Maggie could still be there. If she was… there was no helping her now.

"Beth, we have to get out of here. Now."

Beth hesitated for a moment longer. Then she nodded and followed close behind him.

Daryl slowed as he caught sight of Patrick. The kid was standing near the fence, shooting at the walkers. "Patrick!" Damnit. Couldn't the kid listen?

"Go." Patrick said, waving them away. "Carl and Carol are up ahead."

"Patrick, we have to go." Daryl repeated for like the millionth time. He was getting tired of reminding people.

Patrick shook his head. "Can't. Got ambushed." Patrick turned slightly and Daryl saw the bloodied bite on his neck. "It only got in a small nick before Carl shot it. But it was too late. I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"Patrick…"

Patrick shook his head and held up his hand. "Can you just… can you…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Daryl stepped closer to him. "What? Tell Carl something?"

Patrick looked away, nodding. "I know he's young… both of us…" He smiled slightly. "And I know he was still trying to figure things out. An' I would have waited for as long as he need but…" Patrick's smile widened and he let out a sigh. "But I was falling in love with him. I know how it sounds but I just…" He shrugged. "I never told him. But I want him to know."

"Daryl!" Beth shrieked. More walkers were coming towards them.

"I'll hold them off." Patrick said. "It's okay. I got this." He pulled out his knife.

Daryl patted him on the shoulder. "I'll tell 'im."

Patrick nodded before he ran towards the oncoming walkers.

"Daryl! There's more!"

"Run!" Daryl set the car seat down and knelt down. He quickly unbuckled the squirming baby. "There now, baby girl." He held her against his chest and straightened up. He looked over and Beth was gone. "Shit. Come on Lil' Asskicker. We gotta catch up with Aunt Beth before she gets herself in trouble." He pulled out Rick's gun and ran the way he hoped Beth had gone.

Daryl followed the tracks of the bus out of the woods and onto the road. He'd seen no sign of Beth and Judith was beginning to fuss. He suspected she was hungry. But he didn't want to stop until he found Carl. He squinted in the light as something caught his eyes. "Carl?"

The kid was sitting in the middle of the road by himself, his legs curled to his chest. At Daryl's voice, he looked up but he didn't move or make a sound. He simply watched as Daryl came closer.

"Carol?"

Carl shook his head and looked down at the road.

Daryl bent down, grabbed Carl by the arm, and hauled him up. "Come on. Gotta find some place safe to stop and feed your sister." Carl took the baby from Daryl's arms without prompting. Daryl pulled his crossbow out and gestured for him to follow. They stayed on the road for a few hours. They passed the bus shortly after leaving. Something bad had happened there. Everyone on it was dead, in various stages of turning. They stopped long enough to feed and change Judith, then continued walking.

Daryl had gotten them out. That was all that was important. He couldn't save Rick, so he did the only thing he could to make it up to the man he'd never gotten to say 'I love you' to. He'd saved his kids. Carl and Judith. He saved Rick's kids. Everyone else was gone. But Daryl had Rick's kids. And he'd do whatever he had to do to keep them alive.

"Shhh… hear something." They'd been sitting near the edge of the road. Daryl was bouncing Judith in his lap and Carl was sifting through their pack. They'd veered off a few times, checked a couple houses. But everything they came across was either empty or overrun. They'd taken a break, long overdue. Daryl's shoulder was beginning to ache at holding Judith all the time. He thought about making some kind of sling or something to carry her in. But something about holding her to his chest comforted him.

Carl glanced up, frowning. "What?"

Daryl jumped up as a very large army vehicle came down the road towards them.

Carl's breathing quickened. "We run?" He asked slowly.

"They've seen us." Daryl said, shaking his head. "Can't outrun 'em. Ain't chancing them shooting." The vehicle began to slow and Daryl turned slightly, holding out Judith. "Take her. Get behind me. If ya think ya need to run, run. Protect your sister."

Carl nodded and hugged his sister to his chest. He moved in behind Daryl.

The truck stopped, the engine was killed, and a very large, brusque, red haired man jumped out. Two others followed suit, a thin woman with dark hair and a stout looking man with a mullet. All were dressed in camo and army gear. "Well what do we have here?" The first man said, stepping towards them.

Daryl swiftly pulled out his crossbow and held it up. "Hold up. That's close enough." He said.

"Whoa, whoa." The man said, holding up his hands. "Ain't no need to get hostile here."

The woman stepped up beside him. "Come on, he's got kids."

The man shook his head. "Don't look like his kids."

"They're mine now." Daryl growled out.

The red haired man pointedly looked around Daryl at Carl. "He ain't holding ya hostage or something kid?"

"No." Carl said loudly, still holding Judith out of view best he could. "He's family."

"Family." The man repeated.

Carl nodded his head.

The man shrugged. "Name's Abraham Ford." He said. He turned slightly and pointed to the woman. "Rosita Espinosa. And Eugene Porter."

Daryl didn't say anything. His eyes narrowed and he kept them fixed on the man.

"And you are…" He prompted.

Nope. Daryl still didn't answer.

Abraham rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Look, if we wanted to hurt ya, we could have run ya over or something. Just trying ta be friendly."

Daryl watched him for a moment longer. He nodded and lowered the crossbow. "Daryl Dixon." He said slowly. "Carl and Judith Grimes."

Rosita smiled and stepped forward. She handed her gun over to Abraham as she passed and held up her hands. "Haven't seen a baby in years. May I?"

Daryl glanced back at Carl and nodded. Carl stepped out from behind Daryl as Rosita came closer. Judith was smiling and giggling.

Rosita smiled down at her. "She's so young!"

Carl nodded. "Mom got pregnant after… but she died during birth."

"Oh…" Rosita said slowly.

"Dad died a couple days ago."

"I'm sorry."

Carl shrugged. "We all have to die sometimes."

Daryl turned around and smacked the kid in the back of the head. "Stop it. Don't talk like that."

"Why not?" Carl snapped suddenly. "Mom's dead, dad's dead. Patrick… Carol, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Hershel. Everyone's dead."

"I ain't."

"Yeah? For how long Daryl?"

"Carl…" He stepped closer and reached out to grab the kid's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere."

Rosita remained where she was stand and Abraham had moved closer, both listening to the outburst with interest. No one paid any attention to their third companion. Eugene had wandered towards the back of the truck at some point, his attention on the group of walkers heading their way. He had tried to warn the others, but none of them seemed to hear. So in a blind panic, the man had grabbed a gun and began shooting.

The sound of gunfire spurred everyone into action. Rosita and Abraham ran towards the truck. Daryl grabbed Carl and pushed him behind him again. Carl shifted Judith to one side and pulled out his gun. Daryl gritted his teeth, pulled out his crossbow, and they followed. "Stay back with your sister. They get close, you back up and yell. Don't let them near her."

"Duh." Carl rolled his eyes.

Daryl jumped into the fray. He lifted his crossbow and took out a walker that was getting a bit too close to Abraham. He turned, pulled out his knife, and jumped on the next closest one. Carl kept to the back, keeping watch. He held his gun up and ready, but didn't use it. He called out once when a walk turned towards him and Daryl doubled back and shoved an arrow through its brain.

Judith was screaming as the last of the walkers were taken out. Carl bounced her slightly, the motion awkward. Daryl shouldered his crossbow and reached out for her. "Shhhh baby girl." He cooed and pressed her tight against him, tucking her head against his neck. He reached out and grabbed Carl. "Did good kid. Proud of you." He said evenly.

Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene hung back for a few minutes, talking lowly. After a moment, Abraham strode towards them, the other two on his heels. "Okay. We're going out on a limb here. We need your help."

Daryl turned slowly. "Help?"

Abraham nodded. "It's my job to get Eugene here to Washington, D.C. Alive. We've been on the road since Texas, with a much larger group. But we've run into problems. We need people, people like you."

"Why?"

"You're strong, you can handle yourself." Abraham said. "You're still alive. And the kid's pretty fearless."

Daryl shook his head and nodded towards Eugene. "Why's he need ta get ta Washington?"

"I know what started all this." Eugene said evenly. "An' I know how to stop it."

Carl's eyes widened. "You know how to stop it? Really?"

Eugene nodded. "Was communicating through satellite phones with D.C. for months. Then everything suddenly went black."

Daryl glanced at Carl. "Give us a minute."

Abraham nodded and the three of them walked back to the truck.

Daryl turned, moved closer to Carl. "What'd you think?"

Carl's eyes lit up. "Sounds like saving the world."

Daryl smirked slightly and nodded. "Yeah. Wanna go?"

"Hell yes!"

Daryl thought about it for a moment. It was dangerous. They'd said they'd lost most of their group on the way. But then again… so did they. Daryl let his guard down, he stopped looking for the Governor. And then the man had taken everything away from him. But he wouldn't let anyone take away Carl and Judith. "Yeah." Daryl said loudly, turning around. "Yeah. We'll go. One condition."

"What?"

"We double back." Daryl said. "Prolly an hour. We passed a store a few days ago but it was too over run for us to handle ourselves, not with the baby. An' we're running low on her shit."

Abraham nodded. "Sounds fine."

Carl grabbed their bags and they all piled in the truck. Abraham turned the truck around and with Daryl's vague directions they made it to the store. Judith was fast asleep and was left in the truck with Eugene. "Don't touch her." Daryl warned before he, Carl, Abraham, and Rosita headed into the small store.

They cleared it quickly and soon were dragging out everything they could get their hands on. Eugene was lying down in the truck bed. Judy was awake and giggling. She was sitting beside his head, pulling at his hair. "She woke up and started crying." Eugene explained. "I did not touch her."

They piled back in the truck and pulled back on the road. About twenty minutes later, Abraham was slowing the truck again. He pulled it to a stop and leaned forward. "Got a walker."

Daryl stood up in the truck bed, squinting in the sun at it. "One walker. Just leave it."

"Could be more."

Daryl shrugged, then stopped. The walker had turned around, looked at them, and turned back. It was still walking away from them. "Wait. Gun the engine."

Abraham did, revving the loud engine.

"That's not a walker."

"Will be soon enough." Rosita said. "Covered in blood."

Carl stood up, looking as well. "Beth?"

Daryl lifted his hand, trying to block out the sun as he squinted. "You sure?"

"No." Carl said. "But it looks like her."

"From behind, looks like a lot of people."

"I think its Beth."

Daryl nodded slowly, grabbed his crossbow, and jumped from the back of the truck. "That possibly could be a friend. Can you guys wait here for a moment? Let me check it out?"

Abraham looked at Eugene and Rosita. "Sure. Hurry. We need to get back on the road."

Daryl nodded and looked back at Carl. "Carl, stay here."

The kid nodded. "Be careful."

Daryl grunted and jogged down the street towards the possible walker. "Beth!" He called out.

She paused, turned, and it was Beth. She was splashed head to toe with blood and viscera. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty. And she showed no recognition. She turned back around and started walking again.

"Beth." Daryl caught up with her. He reached out to grab her shoulder and she spun around, knife suddenly in hand. She held it up against Daryl's throat. "Easy girl." He said slowly, not moving. "Beth, its Daryl."

She tilted her head slowly and blinked a few times. "Daryl?" Her eyes slowly widened. Her arm dropped and she put her knife away. "Daryl!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. She was trembling as she pulled away. "Carl? Judith?"

Daryl nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "They're good. They're in the truck."

"Carol?"

The smile faltered from Daryl's lips and he shook his head.

She nodded slowly. "Anyone else?"

He shook his head again. "We found the bus. They were all turned. They didn't far from the prison."

"Maggie?"

Daryl shrugged. "Sorry. We didn't stick around to see who was on it."

She bit her lip and looked away.

"Beth…"

"You have anything to eat?" She asked, turning to look at him. "I haven't eaten anything in a few days."

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. We'll see if Rosita has something that'll fit you. Get you… cleaned up."

"Rosita."

Daryl nodded again and started walking towards the truck. Beth dashed forward, grabbing his arm in a vice grip. "You're okay." He said softly. "I got ya."

She nodded and said nothing as they approached the truck. Carl was standing in front with Judith in his arms, bouncing on his heels. He was smiling brightly and waved. Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita were slowly getting out.

"This is Beth." Daryl said as they got close enough. She still hadn't let go of him. "Beth, this is Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita. They were headed to Washington. Eugene says he knows what's going on and can stop it." Daryl shrugged. "We're tagging along. Saving the world an' all that shit."

Beth nodded slowly, offered them a small smile, and looked back down.

"Uh… Rosita…" Daryl started, looking over Beth.

Rosita nodded quickly, following his train of thought. "Yeah, I something that'll fit her. Come on." Beth still refused to let go of Daryl. Between the two of them, Daryl and Rosita, they maneuvered Beth to the back of the truck. Daryl turned away as Rosita helped Beth wash and change out of her soiled clothes.

Beth smiled at Rosita. "Thank you." She said softly, still hanging onto Daryl's arm.

"Come on." Rosita said with a smile. "Abraham. It's lunch time."

Abraham rolled his eyes as he leaned against the truck. "We should be on the road. We've wasted enough time."

"I could eat." Eugene said. "We take a break now. Then we can take turns driving. We'll catch up and be back on track by morning."

Abraham pushed off the truck. "Fine."

They gathered in the back of the truck as they ate. Judith was sleeping soundly, tucked in a blanket in Daryl's lap. Beth was pressed against Daryl's side. He fought back the urge to flinch away from her. He still had personal space issues and these damned kids couldn't stay away. But something about the darkness in her eyes stopped him. "Beth… what happened?" He asked softly after they finished eating. "At the prison. You were right in front of me."

She was silent for a moment, picking at the label on the bottle of water in her hands. "A group of walkers cut me off… I tried to get away from them. I got turned around and lost… ended up pretty far away from the prison. They were everywhere." She tilted her head. "And I heard these voices… but… they were bad men. I could tell. They were bad men." A shiver passed through her. "I thought I could hide from them and wait until they passed but… they found me. And they were bad men." She said slowly, shaking her head. "Bad men. But I did what they said, I followed their rules, and I waited until they let their guard down. They all got drunk and… I killed them. All of them. They were bad men." Her voice cracked a bit and she blinked her eyes. "I killed all of them three nights ago. They were bad men."

Daryl wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer against him. She leaned into him for a moment, blinked the tears away, and pulled back. "We all have jobs to do. We can't cry anymore." She said. "That's what daddy used to say. They were bad men. We all have jobs to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally… the entire 6 year summary was gonna be like two paragraphs. XD Less than a page in my notebook. But when I went to type it out… decided I didn't like the short summary. So I deleted it and ended up with this. Which isn't even the whole summary! GRRR! So there will be another summary chapter. And then we'll bring out Walker Rick to play with.
> 
> Also… all the chapter titles were going to be things Judy said somewhere in the chapter. (I like chapter title themes.) But then I had to delete my short basic summary and rewrite this thing and Judy has no lines because she's still a baby through the whole thing. XD So maybe I'll switch between Carl and Judy themed titles.
> 
> And OMG! Writing a death scene with Rick about KILLED me! KILLED ME! POOR RICK! Also poor Carl. And seriously, POOR BETH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! Torturing everyone!


	3. Want Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit more of the backstory. And Daryl cries. Poor Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been severely depressed since December. It's hard to find the energy to write. But I'm trying to get back into it. So hopefully chapters will be quicker.

6 Years Ago

They'd been driving in shifts, like Eugene had suggested. Beth had been asleep since they started. She fidgeted and mumbled in her sleep but otherwise didn't wake up. Eugene, Rosita, and Abraham were sleeping in the back as well. Daryl was driving, Carl in the passenger seat and Judith in the new car seat they found for her in between them. She was sleeping soundly. And it almost felt normal.

Daryl chewed on his thumbnail as he drove one handedly. He glanced at Carl sideways. "Carl…" He started softly, pulling his finger out of his mouth and gripping the steering wheel with both hands. "Need to talk… Sumtin I got ta tell ya."

Carl let out a loud sigh and leaned his head back. "Bout dad?"

"Well no." Daryl mumbled as he swerved around an abandoned car. "But ya wanna talk bout yer dad?"

Carl sighed deeply again. "Yeah. I understand why you didn't back at the prison. But I… I want to hear it."

"Was the Governor." Daryl said bitterly. "I pulled Rick behind the bus, outta the way. But that fucken asshole… appears outta no where an' shoots him through the chest an… he laughs! Fucken laughs! An' I put an arrow through his head while he was laughin." Daryl sighed and shook his head. "Maybe if Hershel were there an' we weren't being shot at… maybe…" Daryl shook his head again and blinked his eyes. "Yer dad though… last thoughts were on you two. Promised him I'd get you out."

Carl smiled sadly and looked down at Judy. He brushed the growing bangs out of her eyes. "You did. Thank you, Daryl. For saving us. I'm glad you were with him in the end. Makes it… better. I think."

Better, maybe, for Rick. Not dying alone. But Daryl wasn't so sure that it was better for him. He wasn't sure he'd ever forget the sight of blood and Rick's pleading eyes. The man haunted his dreams, his every waking moment.

They were both quiet for a moment before Carl looked over at him. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

Daryl considered and let out a sigh. "Might be better ta later."

Carl shook his head. "Whatever it is, I can take it."

Daryl smiled over at him. "Tough little shithead, huh?"

Carl smiled back at him.

"It's about Patrick." Daryl said slowly, glancing sideways at him. "Ran into him on the way out."

Carl looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Still wanna head it?"

"No… yes…" Carl sighed and leaned his head back. "I don't know. It was my fault. He saved me… he moved so fast and I… I was too slow."

Daryl shrugged and started chewing on his thumb again. "You tell me when yer ready then. I made a promise ta him too. An' I wanna keep it."

They drove in silence for a while until Judy started fussing. Daryl pulled the truck off the road and cut the engine. Carl unbuckled the carseat and pulled Judy out as Daryl walked around the front. Judy lifted her fat fingers out towards him and it was a weird feeling. And it was a comforting feeling. And it sort of freaked Daryl out how much he loved the tiny gesture.

Abraham slipped from the back of the truck, rubbing at his eyes. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." Daryl nodded. "My Lil' Asskicker needs some attention."

Carl smiled. "Spoiled brat." He said affectionately.

Daryl straightened a bit and leaned against the truck. "We're gonna need ta make a gas run soon though. We ain't getting to Washington with what we got."

Abraham nodded and looked around. They'd stopped in the middle of a small town, it looked like. He turned, reached into the truck bed, and slapped Rosita's back. "Rise and shine."

She let out a groan and slapped him back. "Fuck off."

He smiled. "Gas run."

She groaned again and got up. She yawned, stretched, and started gathering up the needed gear.

"We'll go see what we can find." Abraham said, helping Rosita out of the truck. "Keep an eye on Eugene for me."

Daryl nodded as he took Judy from Carl. "Apparently Imma babysitter now, huh sweetheart."

Carl smiled and turned to Abraham. "Can I go with you?" He asked softly.

Abraham looked at Daryl. So did Carl. Daryl rolled his eyes and nodded. "Be careful and listen to what Captain Meathead says."

Abraham let out a laugh and clapped the kid on the back and the three of them walked off together.

Daryl moved to the back of the truck, Judith in tow. Beth was up, running her hands through her hair as she pulled it up into a ponytail. "I can do that." She said, looking at Judy.

Daryl set the carseat down and unbuckled it. He pulled out Judith and held her for a moment. "You sure?"

Beth nodded. "We all have jobs. Mine was helping with Judith. I still want it."

Daryl nodded slowly and handed the baby over. "Jobs, huh?"

Beth nodded as she cradled Judith. She slipped from the truck. "Grab the bag."

Daryl reached across the cold metal and pulled the diaper bag across towards him. He grabbed a blanket and set it on the ground. Beth sat down, balancing Judy in her lap, and began rummaging through the bag. Daryl pulled out his crossbow and sat down beside her. "Beth…"

"I'm fine." She said quickly, interrupting him. "I did what I was supposed to do. I'm tough."

He brushed the bangs out of his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, ya are."

"I stayed alive long enough for you to find me." She looked up at him and flashed him a small smile. "That's your job now."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Takin' care a'buncha kids."

"Do you… not want to?" She asked slowly.

Daryl sighed and stretched his arm out to waggle his fingers in Judy's face. She squealed and reached out to grab at them. "S'not it. Just wish he was here." Daryl sucked in a deep breath, held it for a moment, and breathed out. "Just hate being alone."

"You're not alone." She said softly.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not the same." He snapped louder than he meant.

"Well… I'm sorry." She snapped back, just as loud. "We're all that's left."

"Shoulda been me." Daryl muttered.

She blinked at him. "What?"

"It's all my fault." Daryl said, staring at Judy. "Should have been me down there. Or I should have been with him." He shook his head and jumped up. "Shouldn'ta given up. I let him go. I gave up."

Beth looked up at him, confused. "Who?"

"The Governor." Daryl spat out and shook his head. "Michonne was right. She kept looking an' I stopped. The trail went cold and I just stopped." His voice cracked a bit and he turned away from her. "But maybe if I didn't… if I kept looking with her or went out on my own…" He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I gave up and he came and knocked down or door. It's all gone and it's my fault!"

Judy was fine for the moment on the blanket, having found her toes. Beth jumped up and threw her arms around Daryl from behind. She hugged him tight and buried her head against his chest. Daryl dipped his head and covered his face with his hands as the tears came. His body shook with the force of them and Beth only held on tighter.

Finally, Daryl look a deep breath, wiped at his eyes, and pulled Beth's arms off. He turned around and let out a sigh. "Jobs..." He mumbled out.

She nodded. "We all have jobs to do. Can't cry anymore." She added in a whisper.

"Yeah." He said, looking away. "No crying."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They got Eugene safely to Washington, finally. What they found there was incredible. People. Lots and lots of people. Scientists still working on ways to solve and cure this. Government officials still working on ways to restore the world. Doctors, teachers, normal people. It was everything they ever wanted, everything they ever hoped to find. And Rick hadn't lived to see it. Rick. Daryl had sighed, hugging Judy and Carl to his chest. And Beth. He rolled his eyes and pulled her against him too.

"Names?"

The moment they all arrived, they were ushered into a white office building. Daryl held Judy tightly as he grabbed Carl's hand and Carl grabbed Beth's. Daryl frowned as he looked down at the woman behind the desk. "What?"

She leaned back slightly and smiled warmly. "Relax. It's okay. Really." She said softly. "We're trying to keep some semblance of society. You need to be registered."

"Registered." Daryl repeated.

She nodded. "Anything you did before doesn't matter now. What matters now, is what you do here on out."

Daryl nodded slowly. "Name's Daryl… Grimes." He said the name without thinking. "These my kids, Carl and Judith Grimes. This is…"

"I'm his little sister, Bethany Grimes." Beth had added quickly.

And like that, according to the crippled government, they were a family. The three of them belonged to Daryl. Carl agreed to go along with it. This was his family. Beth too. Their family. What was left of their family. Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene agreed to keep their secret.

After a few months of Eugene working with the government, a vaccine was created. They could now prevent the newly bitten from turning and those that die other ways from turning as well. They finally had the upper hand. Now all the walkers had to be found and killed and all the survivors rounded up and saved.

"Daryl… we left them…" Carl said one night after Judy had fallen asleep and Beth had excused herself to do the same.

Daryl sighed deeply and leaned back. He knew instantly what Carl was talking about. He had the same thoughts. "We got overrun. Didn't have time. Barely grabbed Judy an'…"

Carl shook his head quickly. "I know you did everything you could. Wasn't blaming you. I just… they were pretty closed off in the prison. They're probably still there."

Daryl shrugged. "Maybe."

Carl took a deep breath and turned to look Daryl in the eyes. "Daryl… I want to be the one to…"

Daryl lean forward, laying his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know how you feel. But it's a long way to go."

"I just…" Carl faltered and looked away. "I need to Daryl. I need to see him…" He said softer.

Daryl sighed deeply and nodded. "Okay. Let me see what I can do."

As it turned out, it wasn't a completely out of the question request. Abraham laughed and shook his head. "I'm heading up a new compound in North Carolina. I have some say in who gets to go. And you were the first person on my list. But if you go, you go for good."

Daryl narrowed his eyes, studying his friend's face. "Doing what we do here?"

Abraham nodded. "Scoutin' for infected and rustlin' up survivors. Rebuilding society."

"An' Judy an' Carl? Beth?" Daryl said, crossing his arms. "I ain't going anywhere without them."

Abraham nodded his head again. "All of 'em. I've seen Carl's skills and bravery. And Beth's too. I'd be happy to have them on my team."

Daryl tilted his head, his face twisting into a glare.

Abraham raised his hands quickly. "I mean on the compound. Ain't interested in sending kids out. But maybe in a couple years…"

Daryl rolled his eyes and interrupted him. "So we go with you to North Carolina?"

Abraham smiled. "Yep."

"Alright. Let me talk it over with 'em."

"You do that and I'll make sure you're assigned to their county. You an' your boy can take 'em out."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"You two have a say in this." He said, looking at them both.

Carl smiled. "Fuck yes!"

Beth gawked at him for a moment before bending over to pick up Judith. Judith, though, didn't want Beth. She held out her hands to Daryl. "'M want daddy." She said.

Daryl stopped. He turned slowly to Beth, who held out the struggling toddler with a wide smile. "Dun do that." He said, shaking his head.

Beth shrugged and stepped closer to Daryl. "She wants you, Daryl."

Daryl glanced at Carl for help but Carl only shrugged. "You're the daddy now."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "That was only to make sure these Government assholes don't take ya away from me when they find out I'm a piece of shit who shouldn't be around kids." Beth giggled softly, Carl smiled widely, and Judith continued to wave her hands towards him. Daryl rolled his eyes and held his arms out. "Lil Asskicker." He held her against his chest and bounced her slightly. "You gonna get fucken spoiled, baby girl."

She laughed and reached up to grab at Daryl's hair. Beth grabbed Carl's hand and pulled him towards Daryl. "We're all in agreement." She said, throwing her arms around Daryl in a hug. Daryl stiffened for a moment. Then let out a sigh and reached out to pull Carl into the hug.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Daryl slowed the truck as they pulled out from the edge of the forest and the prison came into view. He breathed in a sharp breath and turned it off. "Carl… you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." Carl said stiffly beside him. "I have to."

"Carl…"

"I'll be fine." He said, opening the door and slipped out silently. "They've been locked up for over a year now."

"If they're even still in there." Daryl said as he got out and shut the door.

Carl nodded slowly. "If they're still in there, they're dying. If I need help, I'll call you."

Daryl walked around the truck and stopped in front of Carl. He was still hesitating. "Carl, I just don't think you should go in there alone. If your dad were here…"

"But he's not here, is he? He's in there!" Carl spat out, pointing at the prison behind them. "He's in there, rotting away, and I have to end it. I have to!" He sighed. "I have to, Daryl. Alone."

Daryl crossed his arms and leaned against the truck beside him. "The others? Patrick?"

Carl looked down at the ground and swallowed nervously. "I can do it." His voice cracked.

Daryl smiled a bit. The kid was a tough shit. But still… Daryl was hesitating.

"I don't want you to see him or any of them… I don't want you… to be sad."

Daryl frowned. "Sad?"

"I know Michonne was your friend and Carol…" Carl smiled and shook his head. "Whatever Carol was, I know she was really important to you. And dad… I know what dad meant to you."

Daryl stilled and looked away. "Ya… he was… my brother."

Carl smiled slightly and shook his head. "He was not your brother."

Daryl thought about arguing for a moment. Instead, he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, he was not my brother. You knew?"

Carl's gaze dropped to the ground and he nodded. "Not officially. But yeah. They day before… he told me… he said he… he said there was someone he was dating and it was a secret because he didn't want me to be upset."

Daryl smiled slightly, remembering the brief encounters. "Wouldn't a called what we did dating." He mumbled. Then his eyes slowly widened. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Cuz it was only like a week."

Carl wrinkled his nose a bit but there was a smile on his face. "Well dad did call it dating. And I remember thinking… Maggie was with Glenn and Beth was too young and Carol was in love with you…"

Daryl tried and failed to hide the flinch.

"Sasha had a thing for Bob and I didn't want it to be Michonne because we'd gotten so close and it'd be weird. And then I went through all the Woodbury women in my head and none of them made any sense. And then at that exact moment, you interrupted us."

Daryl nodded slowly and began chewing on his thumb absentmindedly.

Carl smirked. "You said you had something to show him in the tombs when he had a minute. And for a split second, his face turned red as he watched you walk away and it just sorta clicked in my head."

"Did have something ta show him in the tombs." Daryl insisted. "That rabbit I toldja about."

Carl laughed and shrugged. "Wasn't what he thought. He said we could finish talking later after he found out what you wanted. But we kinda didn't."

"Yeah." Daryl breathed out slowly. "Got… a bit… distracted in the tombs."

Carl shrugged. "Like I said, I figured it out. And I thought then… that you weren't a bad choice."

"And now?"

Carl smiled and tilted his head a bit. "Either way… I think Judy was always meant to call you daddy. An' I think if we can't have dad, we're fucken lucky to have Daryl Dixon."

Daryl looked away for a second, blinking his eyes hard a few times. Then he pulled Carl against him and ruffled the boy's hair. "You keep that radio on at all times, ya hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah." Carl grumbled, pushing away from him.

Daryl's arm whipped out, stopping him. "Fucken say it." He said, holding Carl in place.

"Keep it on at all times." Carl repeated.

"And?" Daryl prompted.

"And if you call, answer right away."

"And?"

Carl rolled his eyes. "Check in every 15 minutes."

"Good." Daryl let go of his arm and patted him on the shoulder. "I know you can handle it, Carl. I trust ya. But… if you can't, if it gets to be too much, you call me. I mean it."

Carl nodded. "I promise."

"Alright. Get going before I change my mind."

Carl smiled as he darted around to the back of the trunk. He pulled down the tailgate and hopped onto the four wheeler. Daryl followed and set up the ramp. He signaled and Carl backed it slowly down. He glanced back at Daryl one more time before he sped off through the fallen gates.

Daryl fought back every instinct to follow him inside. He trusted Carl, he was being truthful when he said that. He knew the kid could handle himself. He'd seen it a million times before. But still, that need to be a parent was screaming inside his head. A 16 year old shouldn't be going into a prison full of decaying walkers. Rick'd probably kill him if he were here. Daryl sighed slightly as he leaned back against the truck.

For nearly an hour, Daryl heard the gunshots. Carl kept his word, radioing Daryl and checking in. Hearing the kid's voice kept him glued to the side of the truck, waiting. And then finally, Daryl heard the engine and Carl came towards him.

His skin and clothes were streaked with dirt and grime, splatters of blood etched him as well. Daryl pushed off the truck, worry on his face. Carl shook his head as he steered the small vehicle towards the back of the truck and up the ramp into the bed. The engine was silenced and Carl slid off. He turned and helped Daryl pull the makeshift ramp up. Carl jumped out of the truck and Daryl slammed the tailgate closed.

They said nothing as they climbed in the truck. Daryl didn't ask and Carl didn't tell. For a while, they drove in silence. As they neared the town, Carl broke the silence. "Daryl… you said… Patrick…" Carl faltered just saying the name and looked out the window with a sigh.

Daryl glanced over at him. "Said he would have waited as long as you needed to figure things out and he was falling in love with you."

Carl let out a sign and leaned his head back.

"You okay?" Daryl asked after a few minutes.

Carl shrugged. "Probably not."

Daryl nodded. "It'll stop hurting one day."

"Does it still hurt for you?" Carl asked softly,

Daryl let out a sigh. "Yeah."

"One day." Carl said.

"One day." Daryl agreed.

They pulled into the driveway and got out. Daryl started inside but Carl hung back. "Daryl…" He stopped and turned back. Carl stepped towards him. "Can I borrow your truck?"

"Why?"

Carl looked down. "Just… wanted to go drive around for a bit. Alone."

Daryl looked at him. Hard. Carl squirmed a bit. Finally, Daryl nodded and tossed the keys at him. "Be careful. Don't go to far. Back before curfew."

A smile spread across Carl's face. That was like six hours. Daryl smiled at him and waved, looking rather awkward with himself, and headed inside. Carl followed slowly. He hurried up the stairs to get changed, not wanting to chance his sister seeing him all bloodied. Beth stopped him at the top of the stairs. "Shhhh!" She held a finger to her lips. "I just put Judy down for a nap." She whispered. "If she hears you, she won't want to sleep."

Carl stepped closer to her. "Beth." He hissed. "I need your help."

Her eyes widened. "My help?"

Carl nodded.

"Daryl?"

Carl shook his head. "Now?"

He nodded again. "Daryl's letting me have the truck for the day."

Her eyebrow piqued. "Go." She said, moving around him. "I'll tell Daryl I have to study. I'll meet you in front of the library as soon as I can."

Carl changed quickly and it was nearly an hour later when he spotted Beth walking towards him. She climbed in beside him and leaned back. Carl started the truck and they said nothing until they pulled away from the town.

"Daryl hold me what you did today." She said sourly. "I wish you had told me. I wanted to go."

"You did?" Carl asked slowly.

"Yes!" She said loudly. "I wanted to see them."

Carl flinched and shook his head. "No you don't."

"Yes I do!" She insisted. "For closure or something. Carl, they were my family too."

"Family." He said with a slow smile.

"Yes!" She said loudly. Then she looked over at him. "What?"

"I was hoping you'd feel that way."

"Why?" She asked slowly.

Carl pulled the trunk off the road and put it in park. "I lied to Daryl." He said.

"About what?"

"I didn't kill them." He said quickly. "I left them alive… uh… whatever you'd call a living zombie."

Beth's eyes slowly widened. "You left them? Carl! If someone comes across the prison…"

"I know, I know." Carl said with a sigh. "But I just… I can't do it, Beth. I can't let anyone do it. But I have an idea."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You have an idea." She repeated in a mocking tone.

When they returned a few hours later, Abraham was waiting for Carl. He congratulated him and together, they convinced Daryl. Carl was on the team. Beth joined too and the two youngsters frequently worked on their own. Buildings were cleared, streets, blocks, towns. Walkers were put down and burned, survivors found and rescued. Those that refused to follow the rules and tried to fight gave up quickly. Society was putting itself back together.


End file.
